Just for Sidekicks/Gallery
Making a jewel cake / Prologue Spike hatching Peewee photo S03E11.png|Spike and Peewee Spike and Peewee bonding photo S03E11.png|Troubles With Peewee Spike and Peewee picture S03E11.Png|Peewee's Reunion Owlowiscious flying down S3E11.png|Here comes the owl! Owlowiscious watching Spike S3E11.png Spike stirring his mixture S3E11.png Spike putting his hand in the cup of gems S3E11.png Spike putting jewels in his mouth S3E11.png Spike stirring while munching S3E11.png Owlowiscious hoots to Spike S3E11.png Spike turning around to Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike 'Me, that's who' S3E11.png Owlowiscious keeps watching Spike S3E11.png Spike grabbing gems again S3E11.png Owlowiscious becoming alarmed S3E11.png Spike gulping S3E11.png Spike 'Who are you whoing at' S3E11.png Owlowiscious flying over S3E11.png Owlowiscious pointing at jug S3E11.png Spike 'I know!' S3E11.png Owlowiscious surprised at Spike S3E11.png Spike 'Now you see 'em' S3E11.png|now u see them Spike covering his mouth S3E11.png Spike smiling with gems in mouth S3E11.png|now u dont Owlowiscious raising eyebrow S3E11.png Owlowiscious scared S3E11.png Owlowiscious turns around S3E11.png Spike 'This is how you make a jewel cake' S3E11.png Spike letting go of gems onto cake S3E11.png Spike grabbing gems with tongue S3E11.png Spike gulping gems again S3E11.png Spike grabbing jug S3E11.png Spike patting jug S3E11.png Spike gasping S3E11.png Spike gawping at jug S3E11.png Spike eye closeup S3E11.png Spike 'What happened to all my jewels?' S3E11.png Spike frowning S3E11.png Spike looking suspicious of Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike 'I had a bowl full here' S3E11.png Spike 'And now I don't!' S3E11.png Spike 'Which means...' S3E11.png Spike 'Somebody took 'em' S3E11.png Spike weird face S3E11.png Owlowiscious flies off annoyed S3E11.png Spike 'Who?' S3E11.png Spike wails on the library floor S03E11.png Spike spots one last jewel S03E11.png Spike realizes that he is out of gems S03E11.Png|Poor Spike Spike epic "why?!" S03E11.png Owlowiscious rolls his eyes at the camera S03E11.png Offering to take care of the pets Spike sings "I have no jewels" S03E11.png Spike and Owlowiscious "'hoo' is it?" S03E11.png Fluttershy and Angel at the front door S03E11.png Spike opens the door for Fluttershy S03E11.png Fluttershy walking with Spike S3E11.png Spike on the step S3E11.png Spike looking sadly into the bowl S3E11.PNG Fluttershy talking while feeling worried S3E11.png Spike surprises Fluttershy "what was that?" S03E11.png Fluttershy clings to Owlowiscious S03E11.png Fluttershy and Owlowiscious in the air S03E11.png Fluttershy holding a gem S3E11 (Promo).png|here, take it Spike's reflection on the gem S3E11 (Promo).png|spike's suprise Gems in Spike's eyes S3E11 (Promo).png|Delicious! Fluttershy and Spike "does this mean you'll do it?" S03E11.png Fluttershy nuzzles Spike S03E11.png Fluttershy rubs noses with Angel S03E11.png Spike getting angry "wait, what?!" S03E11.png Spike glaring at Angel S03E11.png Angel looks at Owlowiscious S03E11.PNG|A rabbit and an owl under one roof. Uh-oh. Spike sees his bounty getting away S03E11.png Angel's whiny squeaking S03E11.png Angel sticking tongue out at Spike S03E11.png Spike getting crafty S03E11.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash hanging out S3E11.png|Rarity & Rainbow Dash hanging out. Rarity & Rainbow Dash hearing Spike out S3E11.png|Hearing Spike out while Tank flies about. Rarity & Rainbow Dash spot catch S3E11.png|There's a catch. Rarity & Rainbow Dash thinking about it S3E11.png|Thinking about it. Rarity you're sure Rainbow Dash S3E11.png|You're sure Rainbow Dash? S3E11 Tank Collision.png S3E11 Tank Righted.png S3E11 He can take care of himself.png S3E11 No Problem.png Rainbow Dash brags about Tank S03E11.png Rainbow Dash you were saying S3E11.png|You were saying Rainbow Dash? S3E11 Tank Crash.png|Tank slams into the wall. S3E11 Tank Fallen.png Rarity don't worry Rainbow S3E11.png|Don't worry Rainbow. S3E11 Tank needs Help.png|I've fallen and I can't get up. S3E11 Spike helps Tank.png S3E11 Propeller Fixed.png S3E11 Propeller back on.png S3E11 Tank Flying Again.png Rainbow Dash can't look S3E11.png|Can't look! Rainbow Dash phew he's alright S3E11.png|Phew, he's alright. Rainbow Dash watches Tank crash S03E11.png Rainbow Dash just never mind S3E11.png|Oh just nevermind! Rainbow Dash fine I guess S3E11.png|Fine...I guess. S3E11 Waiting for Payday.png S3E11 RD Pays Up.png S3E11 A Second Gem in the Bank.png S3E11 You can watch him.png S3E11 But only to make sure he's flying fine.png S3E11 And not slacking off.png Rainbow Dash getting affection S3E11.png|Getting some pet affection. S3E11 Rarity Front View.png Rarity seeing cuteness S3E11.png|Rarity seeing some cuteness happening. Rainbow Dash affectionatly blushing S3E11.png|Aw, Rainbow Dash is blushing. Something we don't see often. S3E11 Anyways.png S3E11 Rightside Up.png S3E11 The Two of Us.png S3E11 Are very Dilligent.png S3E11 Whatever.png Rarity listing needs S3E11.png|Rarity listing Opal's needs. S3E11 Euphoric Spike.png|When it comes to Rarity, Spike gets a little too Happy. S3E11 Spike Writing.png S3E11 Spike still Writing.png Rarity & Spike in reflection S3E11.png|Rarity looking at her nice reflection. S3E11 A Pretty Long List.png Opalescence quarrels with Tank S03E11.png S3E11 Friendly Rub.png S3E11 So Much Writing.png S3E11 Quill Explodes.png Rarity sees Opal S3E11.png|Oh there's Opal. Rarity for your help S3E11.png|"Thanks for your help." Rarity beauty unmatched S3E11.png|Rarity's unmatched beauty. S3E11 Anything for Rarity.png Rainbow Dash pointing out S3E11.png|Rainbow pointing something out to Rarity. Rarity nearly forgot S3E11.png|Rarity nearly forgot. Spike floats on wings of love S03E11.png S3E11 Oh Um.png S3E11 A Third Gem in the Bank.png Spike with Rarity's tiny jewel S03E11.png S3E11 RD Wonders.png S3E11 RD Uh Oh.png S3E11 Bed Wrecking Ruckus.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash uh oh S3E11.png|Bearing witness to Tank and Opal causing some havoc. S3E11 On my Way Now.png S3E11 Things are Looking Good.png Spike "three down, three to go" S03E11.png Spike looks for Pinkie Pie S03E11.png Pinkie Pie "ask me, ask me!" S03E11.png Pinkie holding up a cupcake S03E11.png Gummy with cupcake on his head S03E11.png Pinkie hugging Gummy S03E11.png Pinkie puts Gummy in riding pants S03E11.png Pinkie flosses Gummy's gums S03E11.png Spike plugs Pinkie's lips shut S03E11.png Spike "alas, it doesn't come cheap" S03E11.png Trusting Spike Rarity and Pinkie arrive with their pets S03E11.png Applejack arrives with Winona S03E11.png|Applejack walking Winona, how cute Applejack and happy Winona S03E11.png Twilight and Applejack see Spike on the floor S03E11.png Fluttershy arrives with Angel S03E11.png Applejack petting Winona S03E11.png|Final petting before leaving Pinkie Pie loves Gummy maybe a bit too much S03E11.png|Pinkie really loves Gummy Rainbow Dash looking around S03E11.png|''Have to be sure that nopony's looking'' Rainbow Dash and Tank nosekiss S03E11.png|Extreme Dash cuteness Rainbow Dash trying to act indifferent S03E11.png|Trying to act indifferent Fluttershy petting Angel S03E11.png Rarity wraps Opal in a blanket S03E11.png Twilight is doubtful about Spike S03E11.png|Twilight isn't so sure about Spike. He coudn't even take care of Peewee the last time. Twilight considers letting Spike watch Owlowiscious S03E11.png Spike pointing at Twilight S03E11.png|''I have it all under control!'' Spike waves goodbye to Twilight S03E11.png Spike in the library of chaos S03E11.png Pet sitting Spike lying on the ground feeling dizzy S3E11.png The pets running around Spike S3E11.png Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png Spike sees Winona chasing Angel S3E11.png Gummy ripping off the pages of a book S3E11.png Opal scratching the curtain S3E11.png Tank with Owlowiscious S3E11.png Owlowiscious surprised S3E11.png Spike calling the pets S3E11.png Spike 'front and center' S3E11.png Winona comes in front of Spike S3E11.png Spike 'There are six of you' S3E11.png Spike 'right here in front of me...' S3E11.png Spike grabs Tank S3E11.png Winona and Tank in front of Spike S3E11.png Spike 'And what I say, goes!' S3E11.png Owlowiscious behind Spike S3E11.png Spike moving Owlowiscious S3E11.png Spike counting the number of pets S3E11.png Spike looking angry S3E11.png Opal on Spike's bed S3E11.png Opal being grabbed away S3E11.png Spike holding Opal S3E11.png Spike falls down S3E11.png Spike notices Gummy S3E11.png Spike trying to get Gummy off of his leg S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Angel about to leave the library S3E11.png Spike angry S3E11.png Spike's head being hit by Tank S3E11.png Spike dizzy S3E11.png Finding Angel Spike with a helmet S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png Winona sniffing the ground S3E11.png Winona stops sniffing S3E11.png Spike sees Winona running S3E11.png Spike being pulled away by Winona S3E11.png Spike sees the CMC clubhouse S3E11.png Silhouettes of Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Angel S3E11.png CMC with Angel S3E11.png CMC and Angel sees Spike S3E11.png Angel depressed S3E11.png Sweetie Belle touching Angel S3E11.png Sweetie Belle 'Isn't Angel the cutest thing you've ever seen' S3E11.png Angel blowing raspberry S3E11.png The other pets unhappy S3E11.png Spike smiling S3E11.png Spike pointing at Angel S3E11.png Spike 'Watch me solve both of our problems' S3E11.png Spike talking to the CMC S3E11.png Apple Bloom putting on her goggles S3E11.png Scootaloo 'We're getting our skydiving cutie marks today!' S3E11.png Skydiving poster S3E11.png CMC 'Ha!' S3E11.png Spike 'Well, I suppose, if you've got other plans' S3E11.png Spike letting Angel jump S3E11.png Spike walking away S3E11.png Apple Bloom 'A bunny-sitting cutie mark' S3E11.png Sweetie Belle 'That would be adorable!' S3E11.png Angel hugging Scootaloo's legs S3E11.png Apple Bloom 'And we haven't exactly figured out' S3E11.png Spike unlocking the leash S3E11.png Spike 'As hard as it's gonna be to part with these little guys' S3E11.png Spike 'I think you should probably just take' S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike pushing Tank towards Scootaloo S3E11.png Spike putting his helmet on Scootaloo's head S3E11.png Tank pushes Scootaloo S3E11.png The other Crusaders being hit by Scootaloo S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png Spike 'or am I right' S3E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders confident S03E11.png Spike relieved "yes!" S03E11.png Leaving it to the Crusaders Apple Bloom asks about treats S03E11.png Sweetie Belle asks about beds S03E11.png Scootaloo asks about toys S03E11.png Spike isn't worried S03E11.png Apple Bloom "one jewel might be able to cover it all" S03E11.png Spike hides his jewels S03E11.png Apple Bloom isn't convinced S03E11.png Spike and the CMC "take it or leave it" S03E11.png Spike "what have you done to the turtle?!" S03E11.png Scootaloo can't find Tank's head S03E11.png Scootaloo and Tank "forgot he could do that" S03E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders messy S03E11.png Owlowiscious with pink feathers S03E11.png Spike and the messy CMC S03E11.png Winona under industrial-sized hairdryer S03E11.png Spike smacks himself in the face S03E11.png Trying to get home Nurse Coldheart and Screw Loose S03E11.png S3E11 Cheerilee-BigMacintosh-NurseColdheart-ScrewLoose.png The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png Angel on the ground laughing S03E11.png Zecora removes her hood S03E11.png Zecora can take the bad away S03E11.png Zecora "no worse mojo than dragon greed" S03E11.png Spike sees Zecora give his jewel away S03E11.png Angel can't stop laughing S03E11.png A very angry Spike S03E11.Png|Yes, even baby dragons are prone to thoughts of murder every now and then. Spike rolls the pets around like a ball S03E11.png Granny Smith gives Spike the evil eye S03E11.png Spike hangs by Granny Smith's cheeks S03E11.png Granny Smith's saggy cheeks S03E11.png Granny Smith "a word about what now?" S03E11.png Spike Ready To Explode S03E11.png|That's it! Everypony dies! Spike and Owlowiscious "this better be important" S03E11.png Spike panicking over Angel S03E11.png Angel waves from the train S03E11.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png|"Angel." At the Train Station / Heading to the Crystal Empire Spike rushing S03E11.png Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png All Aboard "no chaperone, no train" S03E11.png CMC about to skydive off a bridge S03E11.png Spike snatches up the Crusaders S03E11.png Spike "is three ponies enough?" S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders excited "Crystal Empire?!" S03E11.png Sweetie Belle excited squealing S03E11.png Spike "we're not really going" S03E11.png Cutie Mark Crusaders disappointed S03E11.png Angel, Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png Spike tackles Angel S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Spike and Angel on the moving train S03E11.png Joe and his donut cart S03E11.png Spike and his precious jewels S03E11.png Spike horrified S03E11.png Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png At the Crystal Empire / Stopping Angel Crystal Empire palace faraway shot S03E11.png Spike "enjoy it while you can" S03E11.png Spike "nopony's getting past this dragon" S03E11.png CMC "don't make me use this" S03E11.png Apple Bloom tickles Spike with a feather S03E11.png Angel tries to get Twilight and her friends' attention S03E11.png Spike and CMC jailbreak S03E11.png Spike looks around for Angel S03E11.png Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png Main six and Twinkleshine about to board the train S03E11.png CMC and crystal snow globes S03E11.png CMC "I'm in crystal heaven!" S03E11.png Spike and CMC hiding S03E11.png Angel saluting S03E11.png Spike chasing Angel S03E11.png Fluttershy close up S03E11.png Minuette at the train station S03E11.png Spike bribes Angel during the chase S03E11.png CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png Fluttershy surprised "oh my goodness!" S03E11.png Spike catches Angel at last S03E11.png Heading back to Ponyville The pets get back on the train S03E11.png Sweetie Belle upset about not seeing the palace S03E11.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png Spike and pets hiding under seats S03E11.png CMC hiding "there has to be a better solution" S03E11.png Spike "don't sit down" S03E11.png Applejack hears a dog bark S03E11.png Applejack's 'dogs' really are barking S03E11.png Angel evil grin S03E11.png Angel under Twilight's seat S03E11.png Twilight "if he's staying calm and collected" S03E11.png Spike apologizes to Angel S03E11.png Spike apologizes to all the pets S03E11.png Winona licks Spike's cheek S03E11.png Applejack hears Spike's stomach growling S03E11.png Angel bounces away S03E11.png Angel feeds jewel to Spike S03E11.png Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Ponies getting off the train S03E11.png Spike "thought we'd meet you at the station" S03E11.png Sweetie Belle hugging Rarity S03E11.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo worried S03E11.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle "lucky guess?" S03E11.png Main cast and their pets S03E11.png Fluttershy and Angel's fluffy tail S03E11.png Spike "we're like this now" S03E11.png Spike and Owlowiscious "you know 'hoo'" S03E11.png Owlowiscious swats Spike with his wing S03E11.png Epilogue Back home at the library S03E11.png Spike, Twilight, and Owlowiscious S03E11.png Spike with his last jewel S03E11.png Spike picks up bowl of cake mix S03E11.png Spike "six-layer gem cake" S03E11.png Spike "sounds pretty good" S03E11.png Spike eats his last jewel S03E11.png Spike is out of gems again S03E11.png|Poor Spike...Again! Winona howling S03E11.png Promotional Just for Sidekicks promotional postcard S3E11.jpg JFS promo.jpg EW-JFS.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders and pets Hubworld bumper cropped.png Category:Season 3 episode galleries